brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Brickiprojects
Lately I've been feeling we haven't been making a lot of headway on making set articles, and the Improvement Drive seems to be a little neglected, even after it's revival of being for a whole theme. I think we're also getting a little too worried about designing policies, rules, userboxes, etc (definitely I would include myself in this). Don't get me wrong- I think having policies and everything is important for the wiki to run smoothly, but I think we should begin to start focussing more on getting some more articles up and running. We have about 5 and a half thousand articles, which I think is great, but there are plently more LEGO sets out there which need to have articles created. I was thinking that maybe we could start up some "Brickiprojects"- kind of like "Wookieeprojects", where members take a section of articles (probably for us a theme), and improve (or in our case create too) and get them up to a decent standard (usually a milestone, such as GA). I noticed one was already attempted, but never really got off the ground. So I was wondering what people thought if we started some of these up to try and improve the quality of articles and get some more up and running. Sorry if this sounds harsh at all, it's not intended to. 08:45, January 6, 2010 (UTC) : I like this idea, I'm presuming you mean these like Wikipedias WikiProjects, example one. --Lcawte 10:05, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well, the current article-creation rate is actually higher than ever. During the last month, 500 new articles were created. In the time between the 2500th article and the 5000th article we had a monthly rate of just 250 new articles. The increase is mainly due to the growth of our user base and some really active newcomers. And so we need to attract even more new users (Brickipedia has actually a really fast growing userbase, remember where we were one year ago) to get more new articles. We can only attract more users if become more appealing. So we really have to constantly improve ourselves on the visual side. :At the same time, we should devote more manpower to organizing these masses of content and improving the articles (most new articles are stubs). For example with pages like this or this, that point the users to construction sites and articles that need to be created (overview pages like these can serve as a hub for Nighthawkleader's proposed Brickiprojects). Improving navigation makes it easier to explore the whole treasure trove that Brickipedia is, so that people can find more subjects they are interested in leading to more article creation. :All in all, the content has to become more accessible and must be presented in a more attractive way, e.g. with lists, overviews and portal pages. Also, we cannot really force people to write articles about stuff they are not interested in (I can't remember to have written a lot of Duplo articles myself either). Concerning the improvement drive, I have to concur. A lot of people vote for this every month, but nobody actually does anything. But I think the new ID will change this, we should give it some time, since we are still in the beginning of the month. :I propose to set up management divisions for large themes, groups of smaller themes, and other organizational duties.Each of which is based on a project page (with overviews similar to the current ID page and outlining the duties as well as a special forum for each group) and headed by an admin or devoted user or user groups, who are responsible for the quality in their areas and recrute other users interested in certain subjects. So that there are people who make sure that a theme or task is not forgotten while everyone else is busy editing articles of the newest theme. That means people have to stick to their projects and develop obligation. We can start by collecting the interests of our main editors (LEGO subjects as well organizational tasks) and allocate the areas of responsibility. This basically means that every management division can be organized like a "sub"wiki to Brickipedia, with portal pages that can look like other wikis mainpages (as it the case in wikipedia). I actually wish that the users of specialized LEGO wikis (like minifigure wiki etc.) would rather come here and take care of their respective subject here in Brickipedia, instead of making the whole stuff on their own. But that would be something for the farer future. Currently, these divisions should be just groups of users with common LEGO interests that take care of the related articles, or user groups that are devoted to special tasks (like the new bot approvement group). If this proves successful the idea can be expanded. -- 11:39, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well, im currently working on DUPLO, so put me down for it, since no one else would ever pick it :P. :As for organizational tasks, I usually look over deleting requests and stuff. Ive also noticed we have ~1000 unused images here :/ Kingcjc 12:37, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I really appreciate you effort of setting up a Duplo project. =D -- 09:14, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, I did the whole Slizer Page over, that was kinda a project for me. Now I also gonna do the Roboriders. And then I see what I can do. Just an idea we could create banner to use on LEGO forums. Because their are people who don't know Brickipedia. But we have Template:WIP. Wich users uses when they edit a whole page or theme in this case [[User:Sparky!|''Sparky]] What themes/tasks are you interested in ''Please add a list of themes/tasks you are interested in and willing to work on below. Sign with your username :I can start a "Small-Page Exterminator" project to help with small articles here. I can take a list of our smallest articles, join a team and find evry way possible to knock those articles off the list. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 00:32, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess I'm interested in the BIONICLE and Hero Factory pages. I already added some background information to the Hero Factory sets. 12:52, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm interested in making articles complete. I'm going to be not very active here anymore during the week, but I will still be here in the weekends. 19:11, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm back and I want to do an FA or GA squad project. It intends to get the largest set of every theme to FA or GA (I've done some but it's taking time). 14:16, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'am interested in making the LEGO universe aticles betters and making new LEGO universe aticles.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 03:30, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Current projects/groups All BrickiProjects can now be seen at Category:BrickiProjects.